Flight Suit
The Shieldmaiden Flight Suit AKA Flight Suit is a special clothing that can either be unlocked with Membership or purchase for 500 Gems. The Flight Suit can only be used when flying with your dragon and glide to other places without the usage of the dragon. There was been massive amounts of gltiches, one of which would make the leather that connects the arms to the legs disappear. Skullcrusher Flight Suit In an unknown date, if someone bought the How To Train Your Dragon 2 movie, the person who bought it would get a redeem code for an exclusive Skullcrusher Flight Suit. The helmet consisted in 3 horns resembling a Rumblehorn and, the leather had a tip in the middle and on the leg-tip. It's unknown when it ended or when it started. scfs.jpg|Player using the Skullcrusher Flight Suit (upper view) scfs 2.jpg|Player using the Skullcrusher Flight Suit (lower view) scfs 3.jpg|The view of the suit from the Redeem paper scfs 4.jpg|The Redeem Paper Flight Suit Controls While gliding with a Dragon, the player uses Shift to break and Space Bar to accelerate, however, when using the Flight Suit, the controls are much different: *'E' - Use Flight Suit *'Up/W Key' - Break *'Left and Right/A & D Keys' - Change direction *'Down/S Key' - Accelerate *'R' - Return to your dragon In order to use the Flight Suit, the player has to fly with the Dragon till the Flight Suit's Button appears or you use E, when using the Flight Suit, the player will leave the dragon and start gliding. The player can accelerate by diving down, turn left or right and, break by pushing the Up/W Key. Gliding with the Flight Suit works exacly like gliding with a Dragon, however, while dragons have to land in order to glide again, the player can just hop back to the dragon, fly higher and use the Flight Suit again. If the player lands on something, the player has an option to remove the Flight Suit without needing to go to the Journal and remove it. If the player is flying with the dragon but isn't wearing the Flight Suit, it will auto-wear it when the player activates it. The best place to glide is the Isle of Berk and anywhere that has a large mountain to dive from. The Flight Suit will replace everything except for the Shoulder Pads and the Mask. Changing any bits of clothe via the Journal will result in the player stop wearing the Flight Suit. flights 1.png|Flight Suit (front view) flights 2.png|Flight Suit (profile) flights 3.png|Flight Suit (player jumping and back view) flights 4.png|Player Gliding flights 5.png|Player Turning flights 6.png|Player Breaking flights 7.png|Player Diving/Accelerating Trivia *While male vikings have the Flight Suit's Mask, for unknown reasons, female vikings do not have the Flight Suit's Mask. Glitches *Instead of the Dragon follow you while gliding, it will be stuck in place while in flight animation or gliding. flights 8.png|Sliquifier stuck in place (you can see it doing a down-stroke) flights 9.png|Sliquifier stuck in place - Close-up flights 10.png|Snafflefang stuck in place Category:Viking Store Category:Missing information Category:Guides